KAMEN RIDER & GREEN LANTERN VS THE DEVIL KING!
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: Shinichi, Alan, and Yuji team up once again to battle an ancient evil who's return to conquer the world. This is a joint production by me, Kamen Rider Chrome, and Shadow Element 13. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Revival of Darkness!

The Sengoku Period; a time of chaos and uprisings during the 16th century of Japan. Samurai lords spilled hostilities across the country, the map of power redrawn at an ever-increasing pace. One such lord was and forever shall be known in history as "The Devil King of the Sixth Heaven."

**Music –"****Sixth Demon Lord"**

"I am to be worshipped!" a man said grimly as a lord's home was burned to the ground and his five warriors stand in the shadows behind him. He wore silver armor and red cape, with red eyes glowing with a blood lust like no other. "For defying the King of the House of One Hundred Demons, you shall atone in this life and the next. There are none before me. There shall be none after me. I am the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven, ODA NOBUNAGA!"

Nobunaga had planned to conquer the land of the rising sun by using a gem of incredible power, called "The Heart of Darkness." During the days of the warring era, however, Oda Nobunaga met his end at the hands of two skilled generals at Azuchi Castle. Believing he was invincible, Nobunaga vowed to return from the land of the dead and complete his campaign of total conquest.

Many centuries had passed since the fall of Oda Nobunaga, for our story shall begin here….

**End Music**

* * *

Omi Providence, Japan

June 26, 2137

Many people were at an archaeological dig site, investigating the ruins of Azuchi Castle that were never rebuilt.

Yoshino Akechi wiped the sweat from her brow as she worked in the summer sun. She had shoulder-length silver hair and green eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Akechi-kun," Prof. Hirokada called, "we found something!" (Soujiro is voiced by Kent Williams)

Yoshino smiled as she ran to where her teacher called from. Prof. Soujiro Hirokada was a middle-aged man with short black hair with some streaks of grey.

"What is, Hirokada-sensei?" Yoshino answered as she approached him. (Yoshino is voiced by Luci Christian) She looked down at the dig sight and she gasped as she saw a pile of silver armor and a red cape on a somewhat preserved body. "Is that…" she began.

Soujiro nodded, "Yes, Akechi-kun. We've found him. The Devil King of the Sixth Heaven, Oda Nobunaga."

"This is amazing, Hirokada-sensei," Yoshino beamed.

He chuckled, "It's all thanks to your family's notes. And that's not all we've found." He guided her to a tent and they walked in as Yoshino gasped again at what she saw. Inside a glass case was a large, glowing stone of what seemed to be a heart-shaped piece of amethyst. "We found this before finding Nobunaga's remains," Soujiro explained.

"The Heart of Darkness," Yoshino clarified. She walked slightly closer, "It's beautiful…"

Soujiro smiled, "We'll be taking the Heart, as well as Nobuanga's remains, to the Museum of Natural History, in New York, for an exhibition of Japanese Culture." He patted her on the shoulder," And I want you to be there with me."

Yoshino smiled widely and beamed, "Of course, Hirokada-sensei!" Soujiro smiled.

In the tree line of the camp site, a woman with blonde hair, with two bangs going down her front, and brown eyes, was watching the camp. She wore a one-piece bodysuit that was open in the front, with her breasts and stomach fully prominent. She gritted her teeth with frustration, seeing that these people got to Nobunaga's grave before she did. Her only choice was to follow them.

* * *

**Kamen Rider & Green Lantern VS The Devil King**

Six individuals were sitting together in a small New York restaurant in Manhattan.

One boy had short indigo hair and matching eyes with a twin ahoge growing from out of the top of his head, looking like a pair of insect antennae. He wore a double-breasted black jacket with blue jeans tucked into black boots and white gloves on his hands. A red scarf was tied around his neck.

Another male had violet eyes and short silver hair. He wore a green jacket with the Green Lantern emblem on the left side over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

The third male of the group had black spiky hair, styled like horns, with four lightning bolt-shaped streaks of red, and dark blue eyes. He wore He wore a long, dark blue, coat over a red zip-up hoodie/vest, and blue muscle shirt, and dark blue jeans and black 'old man' shoes. On his right ring finger was a silver ring, shaped like a dragon, with a ruby in the mouth. Attached to his belt were four, red and white, miniature, sphere-like devices.

These men were Shinichi Banabara, Alan Smith, and Yuji Fudo.

With them, or with Yuji, were three other girls.

One had long black hair and indigo eyes. She wore a black tube top beneath a white jacket, white shorts, and black shin-high boots. She was sitting next to Alan, since the booth they were sitting at supported 3 seats for each side. Her name was Asura.

Another girl was rather petite and she had blood-red eyes with short, lilac, hair. She wore a lavender and blue striped top beneath a red jacket, matching shorts, socks that matched her shirt, and red boots. She was sitting on Yuji's right and her name was Lilith.

The third girl had obsidian-black skin and bone-white hair, tied in a bun, and blood-red eyes, she was dressed in a white tube top, with blue crescent patterns on the stomach, which showed off her curves, lithe frame, and firm breasts. She also wore a blue skirt with strapped sandals. She also had a pair of crescent earrings. She was on Yuji's left and hugging his arm as she had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Enjoying the attention, Yuji?" Shinichi snickered. (Shinichi is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)

Yuji shrugged, "Phoebe's a little clingy, but that's what makes her so adorable." He kissed her on the temple and Phoebe giggled from the attention. (Yuji is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch)

Alan shook his head incredulously, "I still can't believe you have an Enchantress and she's only 19." (Alan is voiced by Nolan North)

"It's called dedication, bro," Yuji clarified. "And Phoebe's fucking tough, despite her cuteness"

"Yeah," Phoebe nodded, "I'm Master's tough little cookie!" (Phoebe is voiced by Julie Maddalena)

Lilith giggled, "See? She's adorable!" (Lilith is voiced by Stephanie Sheh)

Alan was reading a newspaper when his eyes found a particularly interesting article. "Hey, the Museum of Natural History is hosting an exhibit of recently unearthed Sengoku Era artifacts. Get this, they also found the remains of Oda Nobunaga."

"I learnt about him in school," said Shinichi as he looked at the article over Alan's shoulder. "He's supposed to be this scary warlord from way back then."

Yuji glared at the photo of Oda's body donned in armor, "This guy just screams trouble."

Shinichi read the article further and pointed, "Looks like they also found some kind of gem along with Oda's body." He read out the title's kanji, "_Kokoro no Yami_, huh?"

"OK," Yuji frowned, "I've learned that anything with 'Yami' in its name is more than trouble." Alan glared at the Manakyte, "Certain women excluded, of course."

"So, what should we do?" Shinichi asked the group.

"I say we check it out," Alan suggested. "This Heart of Darkness just might be the Infinity Fragment we're looking for."

They all nodded and paid the bill before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

The Museum of Natural History, founded in 1869, was one of New York's landmarks. It was located on the Upper West Side of Manhattan in New York City and was one of the most celebrated museums in the world. Located in park-like grounds across the street from Central Park, the museum comprised of 25 interconnected buildings that housed 46 permanent exhibition halls, research labs and its renowned library.

The collections contained over 32 million specimens, of which a small fraction could be displayed at any given time. The Museum had a scientific staff of more than 200 and sponsors over 100 special field expeditions each year.

With the advancement of technology, models and wax statues depicting historic figured had been replaced with holographic displays. Despite being the 22nd Century, the exterior of the museum hasn't really changed.

Yuji checked his watch, reading 12:45, "The exhibit will be open at 3:00 p.m., so we should look around until then."

Alan nodded, "Then let's split up and meet back here in about 2 hours."

They all nodded and went their separate ways, with Asura, Lilith, and Phoebe flanking Yuji on his sides.

* * *

Shinichi had his camera and was taking pictures of all the pieces of pottery that were behind the many display cases that were on the second floor.

Shinichi grinned, "Rena-chan and the others are gonna love it when I show them these." He then took a snapshot of an extravagant vase."

* * *

Alan was roaming the halls when he came to the museum's gift shop.

"Maybe I should pick up some souvenirs for the girls," he mused before going in.

* * *

Phoebe's eyes seemed to shine as she gazed all the assortments of gem stones.

"Master, look," she urged, "They're beautiful!"

Yuji smiled, "I'm glad you like them, Phoebe."

Asura tugged his sleeve, "Something wrong, Yuji?" (Asura is voiced by Michelle Ruff)

"You've been acting weird ever since you read that article, baby," Lilith added.

Phoebe then grew worried, "Master isn't feeling well?"

Yuji kissed the Enchantress on the forehead, "I'm fine, Phoebe." He turned to the devil and succubus, "As for that article, let's just say that I've got a bad feeling about all of this…"

* * *

It was 3:15 p.m. and tourists were piling into the exhibition hall. Many took snapshots of the pieces of armor that were pieced together. Yuji and the others roamed through the hall as they saw the many display cases filled with weapons, art pieces, and other artifacts from the Sengoku Period.

"Sugoi," Shinichi muttered as he took pictures. He then jumped in a startled manner when he looked trough the lens, "Oh shit!"

He removed the camera from view and looked up to see a hologram of a tall, Japanese male, with shirt black hair and a mustache, with blood-red eyes, donned in silver armor, with several spikes poking out from the back, and a red cape.

Shinichi shivered, "Damn, this guy is creepy…"

"Don't worry, he's harmless," a female voice spoke from behind him.

The group turned to see a Japanese girl with shoulder-length silver hair and emerald-green eyes. She wore a silver business suit.

"Oh sorry," Shinichi apologized.

"Don't worry about it," the woman smiled. "I admit that Oda Nobunaga was an intimidating man in his time." She bowed, "I'm Akechi Yoshino, and it's nice to meet you all!"

"I'm Asura," the devil in disguise greeted.

"Banabara Shinichi," Shinichi smiled.

Lilith beamed, "You can call me Lilith!"

Phoebe smiled, "Hi, I'm Phoebe."

"Alan Smith," the Green Lantern nodded.

Yuji shook hands with Yoshino, "Fudo Yuji." He looked to the hologram of Nobunaga, "So, what can you tell me about this guy, Akechi-san?"

Yoshino blushed at Yuji for a second before turning to the hologram, "Oda Nobunaga was a powerful daimyo during the days of Japan's Sengoku Period, a time of war and chaos. He was actually one of the few Japanese who pioneered the adaptation of Western culture, collecting many pieces of Western art, clothing, and even firearms."

Alan whistled, "The guy sounds like quite the collector."

Yoshino nodded, "He was also a famous military general during his time as well."

"And the most feared."

They all turned to see a man with short black hair, with gray streaks, a mustache, and brown eyes. He wore a gray business suit.

Yoshino smiled as the man approached them, "Let me introduce you guys. This is Soujiro Hirokada, my professor at Tokyo University."

"Friends of yours, Akechi-kun?" Soujiro greeted.

She shook her head, "Oh no, we all just met."

Yuji spoke up, "I assume you're the one who was in charge of the excavation, Hirokada-san?"

Soujiro chuckled, "I may have been in charge of the dig, but I have the University's funding, and Yoshino's expertise, to thank for actually finding Nobunaga." He turned to look up to the hologram, "Oda Nobunaga, The Devil King of the Sixth Heaven…"

Yuji narrowed his eyes slightly at the man. Seems like this guy admired Oda Nobunaga, or worshipped him…

Shinichi blinked, "Why was he called that?" He knew his history, but considering this was a different universe there might be subtle differences to the Oda Nobunaga he'd learnt about in school. Chie-sensei made sure to make History class as interesting as possible for him and his friends.

Soujiro explained, "Nobunaga was a man of great ambition. His goal was to not only rule the country, but the entire world under warrior rule. He even saw himself as a god, crushing any who defied him."

Alan cocked an eyebrow, "Isn't that a tad extreme?" He was starting to like Oda Nobunaga less and less.

Yoshino shrugged, "Well, the world was ruled by the warrior class back then, so things were pretty crazy. Nobunaga was later defeated by two generals of the Takeda and Oshu factions. He believed to be so invincible that he vowed to return from the land of the dead and restart his conquest of the world."

Shinichi shivered, "I hope that doesn't happen anytime soon…"

All of sudden, a can rolled along the floor and smoke exploded from it.

"Tear gas," Yuji identified as he grabbed one of the spheres and pressed a button on it, expanding it to the size of a baseball. He turned to Phoebe, "Stay in here for now, OK?" Phoebe nodded as she coughed and was absorbed into the ball via a red beam.

The other tourists coughed and/or screamed out of confusion as they exited the exhibition hall, fleeing from the gas.

"What *Cough* the hell…?" Shinichi rasped.

"Everyone…cover up," Hirokada advised.

"Who would… use tear gas in a museum?" Yoshino demanded.

Alan covered his mouth and nose with a scarf and saw a black blur fly past him, "Maybe whoever's running over to Nobunaga's corpse!" He dashed over and followed the figure in the gas. He saw a kunai drawn and dove into the figure knocking them over into a clear area. He saw that the figure was cloaked, but definitely female since he could make out her curves and breast line. "Kinda redundant to assassinate a dead man, don't you think?" Alan smirked.

"Stay out of this," the woman demanded. She flashed several more kunai and flung them at Alan, forcing him to roll out of the way. She dashed to him and flashed steel-clawed gauntlets on her arms as she went to slash at him. Alan evaded the claw swipes and pulled her by the arm to work a lock on her as he pushed her into a case; the case that held the Heart of Darkness. A shadowed hand slowly grabbed the Heart and disappeared into the gas' cover.

Alan tackled the woman and thy rolled around for a little while until the Green Lantern pinned her down. "Now then, let's see who's behind…the…mask…" He tore off her cloak and blushed as he looked into the bright brown eyes of a woman with short blonde hair, with two long bangs framing her face. She looked to be about nineteen, at least. "Great," he mumbled, "Yellow, my one weakness…"

"Lemme go, you fool," the young woman growled. "I have to destroy Nobunaga's corpse!"

Alan cocked an eyebrow, "Destroy? Whattya mean 'destroy'?"

"Is it hard for American's to even understand their own language?" the girl retorted. "Hirokada Soujiro plans to revive Oda Nobunaga, using the Heart of Darkness!"

Alan grimaced, "Aw crap…" His ring began blinking and he sweat-dropped even further, "Looks like there was energy from the Infinity Fragment in this place after all…"

The girl blinked, "Infinity Fragment?" She then gasped and blushed as she just realized that Alan was on top of her. "Will you get off me!"

"Oops, my bad," Alan apologized as he got up and grabbed the girl's hand, helping her to her feet. "If what you say is true, miss, then we gotta find that Heart before Hirokada gets a hold of it."

"Our best chance is to destroy Nobunaga's body first!" the woman argued.

"I think both options are out," Bazel mumbled beneath Alan's jacket. The smoke cleared and Hirokada was revealed standing in front of the display case that held Nobunaga's body.

Yoshino gasped, "Hirokada-sensei, why do you have the Heart of Darkness in your hand?" It was true, for Soujiro had the gem clasped in his hands in full view.

Yuji glared, "I get the feeling he's about to tell us why…"

Soujiro chuckled, "I guess I should tell you why, Akechi-kun, Fudo-kun." He grinned maniacally, "I plan to resurrect the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven, Oda Nobunaga!"

Shinichi sighed with a sweat-drop, "I jinxed us, didn't I…?"

"Pretty much," Asura retorted.

"I don't think so!" The woman drew more kunai and chucked them at Hirakada before he held the Heart up and the daggers bounced off. "What?"

Alan glared, "A barrier…"

Yoshino was baffled, "What are you talking about, sensei? How can you possibly revive Nobunaga?"

"It's pretty simple," Soujiro spoke. "I've read scrolls depicting the Heart's powers, especially its legendary power to grant life to the dead. Being one of Oda Nobunaga's loyal descendants, it's my duty to see to my lord's glorious return to the world of the living." He flashed a grim smile, "And I have _you_ to thank for this glorious moment, Akechi-kun."

She blinked, "Me?"

"You're notes are what lead me to finding Nobunaga's body. Being the descendant of the one who betrayed Nobunaga-sama, I don't really find it all that surprising."

Shinichi looked to Yuji, "What's he talking about?"

Yuji narrowed his eyes at Soujiro, "Akechi Mitsuhide was one of Nobunaga's loyal generals during the Sengoku Era. He betrayed Oda and tried to kill him. When those two generals killed Oda, he went into hiding." He looked to Yoshino, "And it looks like she's Mitsuhide's descendant."

Yoshino dropped to her knees, eyes glazed over in despair, "This is my fault…"

Soujiro wore a smug look, "And finding the heart of Darkness in the same place as Nobunaga-sama's grave was an added bonus!" And without further ado…" He reared his hand forward and smashed the glass, driving the Heart into Nobunaga's chest, "RETURN TO THIS WORLD ONCE MORE, ODA NOBUNAGA!"

Waves of dark mist seeped out of Nobunaga's body as the Heart of Darkness pooled its raw energy into Nobunaga's body. Soujiro's arm began to glow as his blood, skin, and bones were being drawn into Nobunaga's body.

"What hell is happening?" Shinichi demanded as he was being grossed out.

Soujiro chuckled, despite the pain he was feeling, "It seems…that the Heart requires a sacrifice… Very well then… Heart of Darkness, take my life in exchange of reviving Oda Nobunaga! HAHAHAHAHA!

His entire body was absorbed into Nobunaga's corpse as his own skin and bones began to reform, the veins connecting together as his sockets were filled and his eyes glowing an evil red. The corpse stepped out from its case to reveal that it was no longer a corpse, but a man with short black hair, with streaks of grey, and a thin mustache, donned in silver armor, fitted with spikes, and a red, flowing, cape.

"I am to be worshipped," the man spoke in a low, grim, voice. "I am the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven! Oda Nobunaga! HAHAHAHA!"

It was done. Oda Nobunaga had been revived. And only one thing came to the minds of the ARMOR agents, the Green Lantern, and Yuji's two girlfriends.

"Aw, fuckberries…"

To Be Continued…

****

**

* * *

**

**Bushido**: Looks like our boys screwed up big time. Yuji Fudo is my own OC, as well as Phoebe, the Enchantress Pokegirl. Asura is from Kurohime and Lilith is from Darkstalkers. Hope you guys get to enjoy this one!

**Chrome**: Looks like our heroes have to fight an ancient evil revived in the 22nd century. Now that Nobunaga has been revived, he will seek to conquer the world. Also, Shinichi Banabara is my OC and he hails from Kamen Rider Showa. Will he and his friends stop Nobunaga? We'll see.

**Shadow Element 13**: Alan's my OC and this little mini-series will have quite an impact on his character. Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Sevants of Darkness!

Yoshino was baffled, "What are you talking about, sensei? How can you possibly revive Nobunaga?"

"It's pretty simple," Soujiro spoke. "I've read scrolls depicting the Heart's powers, especially its legendary power to grant life to the dead. Being one of Oda Nobunaga's loyal descendants, it's my duty to see to my lord's glorious return to the world of the living." He flashed a grim smile, "And I have _you_to thank for this glorious moment, Akechi-kun."

She blinked, "Me?"

"You're notes are what lead me to finding Nobunaga's body. Being the descendant of the one who betrayed Nobunaga-sama, I don't really find it all that surprising."

Shinichi looked to Yuji, "What's he talking about?"

Yuji narrowed his eyes at Soujiro, "Akechi Mitsuhide was one of Nobunaga's loyal generals during the Sengoku Era. He betrayed Oda and tried to kill him. When those two generals killed Oda, he went into hiding." He looked to Yoshino, "And it looks like she's Mitsuhide's descendant."

Yoshino dropped to her knees, eyes glazed over in despair, "This is my fault…"

Soujiro wore a smug look, "And finding the heart of Darkness in the same place as Nobunaga-sama's grave was an added bonus!" And without further ado…" He reared his hand forward and smashed the glass, driving the Heart into Nobunaga's chest, "RETURN TO THIS WORLD ONCE MORE, ODA NOBUNAGA!"

Waves of dark mist seeped out of Nobunaga's body as the Heart of Darkness pooled its raw energy into Nobunaga's body. Soujiro's arm began to glow as his blood, skin, and bones were being drawn into Nobunaga's body.

"What hell is happening?" Shinichi demanded as he was being grossed out.

Soujiro chuckled, despite the pain he was feeling, "It seems…that the Heart requires a sacrifice… Very well then… Heart of Darkness, take my life in exchange of reviving Oda Nobunaga! HAHAHAHAHA!

His entire body was absorbed into Nobunaga's corpse as his own skin and bones began to reform, the veins connecting together as his sockets were filled and his eyes glowing an evil red. The corpse stepped out from its case to reveal that it was no longer a corpse, but a man with short black hair, with streaks of grey, and a thin mustache, donned in silver armor, fitted with spikes, and a red, flowing, cape.

"I am to be worshipped," the man spoke in a low, grim, voice. "I am the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven! Oda Nobunaga! HAHAHAHA!"

It was done. Oda Nobunaga had been revived. And only one thing came to the minds of the ARMOR agents, the Green Lantern, and Yuji's two girlfriends.

"Aw, fuckberries…"

**Kamen Rider & Green Lantern VS The Devil King **

Shinichi groaned as he asked, "Why is it that this always happens whenever we're around?"

"Cuz you always jinx everything," Yuji replied.

Alan pointed at the Manakyte, "Well you didn't even do anything!"

Yuji looked at the Lantern and shot back, "Excuse me? Who was the one who didn't detect the Fraggin' stone until the last minute? You were busy rolling around with your new conquest!"

Shinichi then cut the argument to a stop, "Guys, I think we have to worry about the zombie here!" He pulled out his shotgun and aimed, "Eat slugs, shitstain!"

*BLAMMO!*

The rounds did nothing as they bounced off Nobunaga's armor.

Yuji drew his witch-gun and also took aim, pointing to the floor in front of him.

*BLAM!*

A pentagram began to glow and a large dragon, comprised of black metal and guns rose and roared as Yuji called out, **"Teggahorin-Dan (Iron-Fanged Cannon Dragon Bullet)!"** He pointed at Nobunaga and shouted, "Fire!" The iron dragon roared as it locked its jaws together and spun its head and neck like a Gatling gun that rained its cannon-like ammo on its target, kicking up smoke cleared and Nobunaga was unharmed, despite the obvious damage on his armor. Yuji grimaced, "Should've packed some bigger witch bullets...Try this then!"Yuji gathered his hands together and the gem on his ring begins to glow as red energy forms into a flame-like ball, firing a plasma bolt at Nobunaga.

Alan blinked, "You can use magic?"

Yuji kept his eyes trained on Nobunaga as he replied, "I learned some a while ago."

"Didn't do much though," Shinichi pointed out.

"Guess that Heart of his has a strong resistance to magic," Yuji speculated.

Nobunaga dusted his shoulders off and smirked, "I would like to play with you whelps, but I have more important things to do. However, I shall allow my minions to play with you."

He unleashes bolts of dark energy that struck the floor and bursting out were suits of samurai armor but they seemed demonic in appearance, armed with swords and naginata. Nobunaga then vanished in a swirl of darkness, leaving the heroes to face the army of demonic samurai. The samurai were 6 feet tall and looked deadly as well.

"I hate mummies..." Yuji groaned.

"Technically, they should be demonic samurai zombies," Shinichi pointed out.

"I was talking about Nobu-asshole," Yuji clarified.

"Shouldn't you three be more focused on the deadly army surrounding us?" Bazel reminded.

Yuji fired his plasma bolts in all directions, wiping out the first wave. "I was getting to that," Yuji remarked.

Shinichi struck a pose and called out, "GX Henshin! Zennin!" And he was donned in his shinobi-like Kage Form armor.

Yuji slotted his pass into his belt and called out, "Henshin!"

"**ZERO FORM!"**

Yuji was donned in his Liger Zero armor before roaring and charging into the wave of demon samurai.

Alan changed into his Green Lantern uniform and was ready for battle as he blasted the demonic armors with his ring.

Liger Zero grabbed one of the spheres from his belt and pressed a button on it, expanding it to the size of a baseball , "Stella, I could use some help!"

He tossed the ball and it released a flash of white light that formed into a tall, slender female in white and black-striped fur. She had pure white hair that reached down to her back and sapphire-blue eyesthat shone with pride. She was dressed in a black, sleeveless, cheongsam, with black arms sleeves and gold cuffs, gold socks, and black kung fu shoes. Around her neck was a black collar with a gold plate that read, "Stella."

"Ready to fight, Master!" Stella proclaimed as she assumed a fighting stance behind Liger Zero. (Stella is voiced by Julie Ann Taylor)

Alan blasted at the Demon Samurai, sending them all flying or blasting them to bits with his ring. At the same time, Showa used his ninja swords to slash away at the monsters. The blades managed to cut through their armor and vanquish them. They still outnumbered him, though.

Liger Zero activated his claws and hacked away at the armored demons, reducing them to pieces as Stella did the same while firing Chi Blasts through their torsos, blowing them apart.

Asura and Lilith stood back to back as the devil torched the opposing samurai with flames and the succubus turned her wings into drills, obliterating her targets.

"Time to finish this!" Showa announced. He activated his Shadow Clone ability and they all leapt into the air before dropping down on the Samurai with a series flying kicks, destroying them all in an instant. Shinichi deactivated his armor and lets out a tired sigh.

Liger Zero sighed, "At least that was quick, but we gotta do something about her." He jabbed his thumb at Yoshino's still shocked persona. He yanked off his belt, undoing his armor, and walked over to her and put his gloved hand on Yoshino's shoulder, putting her to sleep as he caught her.

Shinichi turned to the Green Lantern, "Alan, what happened to that girl you were wrestling with?"

The girl walked over to the group and growled, "You idiots have jeopardized my mission!"

Shinichi looked at her incredulously, "Idiots? Who the hell are you to call us idiots? We just killed a bunch of demon samurai and what did you do? Squat!"

She pointed at Shinichi, "This wouldn't have happened if you all just cleared out when I released the gas! I was ready to destroy Nobunaga's corpse when the lime over here got in my way!" She was pointing to Alan

The Green Lantern cocked an eyebrow, "_Lime_?"

Yuji crossed his arms, "That's a new one. Anyway, mind telling us who you are?"

She shook her head, "I can't right now. I have to find Nobunaga, now that's he's revived."

"Then come with us," Yuji offered, "We've got a hotel room"

The kunoichi sighed, "Fine."

* * *

Shinichi summarized, "OK, let's review. Oda Nobunaga, also known as the Demon King, has been revived and now he's going to take over the world. Does that sum it all up?"

The group was currently in the ARMOR agent's apartment, which was split into three sections. They were in Yuji's room and Yoshino was asleep on his bed, while the kunoichi sat on the couch, surrounded by the three men. Asura and Lilith were sitting on the bed.

Yuji nodded, "Basically, and he's somehow cloaked his energy signature, so we can't track him unless he's doing something."

Alan turned to the girl, "Now, miss, you need to answer some questions. Who are you and who are you working for?"

She stared at Alan without blinking and answered, "My name is Kimura Asuka. I'm a kunoichi of the Uesugi family, charged with the guarding of Nobunaga's burial place. But Hirokada found it before I could, so I followed him to America." (Asuka is voiced by Venus Terzo)

Shinichi whistled, "That was easy. The Smith Charm must be working on her."

Asuka growled and pointed, "What the hell are you talking about, bug brain? I was giving an honest answer since my cover is blown enough as it is!"

"Bug brain? OK, there is no reason for insults here. And what are you wearing? Do you moonlight as a stripper or something?"

A purple glowing butterfly appeared on Asuka's face, like a mask, as she sent out a pulse of psychic energy and pinned Shinichi to a wall, "Call me a stripper one more time and I'll play 'Pin the Tail' with your face!" She flashed a kunai to emphasize her _point_.

"Yuji! Alan! Make her let me go!" the young Rider pleaded.

"Can you put him down, please?" Yuji asked the kunoichi.

Asuka huffed, "As long as he stays away from me." The aura butterfly vanished and Shinichi dropped to the floor with a thud.

"So, you're a Psychic."

Asuka frowned softly, "Well, I don't use my powers repeatedly. Otherwise, I…" She coughed up blood and she glared at her hand, "Dammit..."

"You OK?" Alan asked worriedly.

Asuka turned away, "It's nothing…"

Yoshino yawned and rose from the pillow as she was still dazed, "Huh...what happened...? Where am I...?"

Yuji walked over to her side and kneeled, "It's OK, you're safe now, Akechi-san."

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and gasped, "Hirokada-sensei! What happened to him?"

Shinichi had his hands at his hips, "OK, you want the long version or short version?"

Yoshino blinked out of confusion, "Um, the short version, I guess..."

"OK, he used the Heart of Darkness to bring Nobunaga back to life while sacrificing himself to do so and now Nobunaga's alive to take over the world."

Yoshino's eyes widened as she held her head in pain, "Oh god...and it's my fault...I led sensei to Nobunaga's body AND the Heart...!" She sniffled as tears trailed down her face.

Yuji sat beside Yoshino and embraced the woman, laying her head on his shoulder, as he whispered into her ear consolingly, "Hirokada used you, plain and simple. You didn't know better."

Shinichi sighed, "Of course, now our mission has changed from recovering an Infinity Fragment to dealing with Nobunaga." He looked to his two comrades, "Wanna call HQ?"

Yuji nodded, "You make the call this time. Alan and I will take care of these two. And not in the way that you're thinking, Shinichi."

Shinichi snickered and made his way to his section of the hotel room to make the call.

* * *

About a half hour later, Shinichi returned to give his comrades the news.

"OK, the Director has ordered us to deal with this while he rallies up some backup for us. Until they show up, we need to hold Nobunaga off."

Yoshino blinked as she eyed the three men, "Hold him off? Who are you people?"

Yuji eyed the woman seriously, "We're agents of an organization called ARMOR." He then looked to Asuka, "Since you're already involved, might as well give you two a summary of what we do."

Shinichi grinned, "Fight evil and protect worlds. Is that a good enough summary?"

Asuka shrugged, "I guess. There are a lot of strange occurrences in this world as it is."

Yoshino rubbed her temples in frustration and exhaustion, "And I thought being a college student was hard enough..."

Asura chuckled, "Don't worry about it. These things happen all the time with us. It's become pretty standard in our lives."

Shinichi turned to Yoshino, "So, Akechi-san, can you tell us more about Nobunaga so we can predict his next move?"

Yoshino gave everyone a thoughtful look, "Well, Nobunaga was interested in western materials... so he may be looking for a change of clothes, I would suspect.

Alan cocked an eyebrow, "He's looking for new threads?"

"Guess he got tired of that old armor," Yuji pondered.

Shinichi frowned, "Well, that narrows down the list to all the clothing stores in New York."

Yuji walked to the window and eyed the civilians in the street, "He should still be in Manhattan somewhere. So that narrows things down further."

Alan sighed in frustration, "That's still a lot of ground to cover."

Shinichi shrugged, "In my experience, newly revived evil dudes tend to stay close to the area they were revived at until they reach full strength. Pull up a map of New York. It'll be within an area surrounding the museum at least."

"OK, here," said Yuji as he laid a map out for Shinichi.

"OK, this is the museum," Shinichi pointed. "Now, let's see about places of interest surrounding said museum."

"What kind of targets would he go for?" Alan asked.

Shinichi frowned, "If I was Nobunaga, I'd target the national landmarks of the city and destroy them. This would strike fear in the people. Once fear sets in, the assault begins."

"The Empire State Building, the UN, even the Statue of Liberty..." Yuji grimaced.

Shinichi continued, "Lady Liberty is a symbol that represents freedom. That's one possible target. I'm 95 percent UN is also a possible target as well since it represents the unity of the world. The Empire State Building is also a possibly target so overall we have three. We need a bird's eye view of the city."

Yuji nodded, "I can handle that." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bird whistle. He blew on it and made his way to the window and opened it. A red-armored phoenix flies in through the window, cawing at Yuji. "Suzaku, mind doing a sweep of the city for a few days?" Suzaku cawed and took to the skies again.

Shinichi nodded, "Now we wait."

* * *

Nobunaga walked into a Macy's and made his way to the front counter. The clerk blinked out of confusion because of this strange man's attire.

"Um, hello…sir," the male clerk greeted, "How may I help you?"

Nobunaga grinned and gestured to his armor, "I need clothes more fitting than this worn out steel. I'm hoping you can satisfy my tastes?"

The clerk nodded and left the counter, "This way, please." Nobunaga followed him and the two men made their way to the men's section. "Please, choose anything that's to your liking."

Nobunaga nodded and proceeded with his search. An hour later, Nobunaga emerged from the fitting room wearing a black dress shirt with a red tie, black vest, black slacks, a matching jacket, and black shoes. He looked himself over in the mirror and grinned.

"These are perfect," Nobunaga acknowledged before grabbing the clerk's throat and snapping his neck, "Thank you for your services." He let go and the body dropped like a sack of potatoes. Nobunaga snapped his fingers and vanished in a swirl of darkness.

* * *

Shinichi's twin ahoge twitched. "Did you guys just feel that?" he asked.

Yuji nodded, "And Suzaku's picked up some activity over at a Macy's not too far from the museum."

"Time to go then," Alan urged as he left the door with everyone following.

Yuji was the last to leave and turned, "I think you should stay here, Akechi-san. Our line of work gets pretty dangerous."

Yoshino got up and glared at him, "I'm going with you. As much as I want to forget, Nobunaga is alive because of me. I want to help you bring him down and prevent him from taking over this world."

Yuji sighed and relented, "Fine, but I want you to stay behind me. I'll keep you safe, Akechi-san."

Yoshino blushed and nodded, "Thank you, but you can call me Yoshino."

He nodded and the two left the room, with Asuka, Asura and Lilith following behind.

"Looks like she's crushing on him," the succubus giggled.

Asura nodded, "I wonder what he'll do in response. Let's go."

* * *

The group entered the Macy's building while cops were still inside doing their investigation. Yuji spotted someone in the crowd and smirked as he walked up to her.

"Wassup, Jennifer," Yuji greeted.

Jennifer was a green-haired woman with red eyes in a black officer's uniform. She turned and sighed when she recognized Yuji.

"Whattya want, Fudo? Can't you see I'm busy?" (Jennifer is voiced by Pileche Sampler)

Shinichi blinked, "You know her, Yuji?"

Yuji nodded, "We worked on a case together a few months back. After that, she wanted to take me _down town_."

Jennifer blushed and growled, "You were the one who got me drunk!"

Yuji smirked, "All I did was offer you a drink. _You_ were the one who got yourself drunk before the one-nighter."

Shinichi shook his head, "Wow…"

"And everyone thinks I'm the playboy," Alan crossed his arms.

Lilith giggled, "That was hilarious when she got drunk and said that old "Big Feet" joke before jumping him!"

Yuji waved it off, "Anyway, my friends and I are here on business, just like you Jenny. Is this the guy?"

Jennifer nodded, "His neck was snapped like a twig. Estimated time of death was at least 15 minutes ago."

Yuji narrowed his eyes and looked around as he could smell the darkness that loomed in the room. He looked to his team mates and said, "He was definitely here."

Jennifer cocked an eyebrow, "Who?"

"We may know who's behind this," Yuji said, "but he's pretty dangerous so it's best to leave this to us, Jenny."

She sighed, "I thought as much. Well just be careful." She blushed when Yuji leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jenny," Yuji smiled as he and the others left Macy's.

"So, he really did get new threads," said Alan. "And I was only saying it as a joke."

"No joke now. Someone's dead and I think that more bodies are gonna be piling up," said Yuji, concerned.

Shinichi looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in. "Looks like it's gonna rain. Odd, the weather forecast didn't say anything about rain."

Yuji looked up at the sky. There was something unnatural about it and he could sense it. "I don't think that's rain.

* * *

Nobunaga was on top of on one of the city's tallest buildings as he gazed up at the sky. Now that he possessed attire fitting for this era he would be able to blend in among the populace. They would not realize until it was too late once he conquered them. However, he still needed a fortress, a stronghold to operate from and to construct his plans from.

He looked down at the people below. Like ants they only cared for what they were doing. Well, these ants would soon get a king.

Nobunaga allowed ancient dark magic to course through his body as he looked towards the sky. "Come forth, my fortress," he summoned. Dark lightning burst from his body and then into the clouds. Purple lightning crackled through the clouds as thunder roared.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the ground, people murmured as there appeared to be something coming out of the cloud. Shinichi's eyes widened in disbelief and so did Alan's. Yuji's eyes narrowed as he murmured, "I knew it."

It was an ancient Japanese castle and it was hanging from the clouds, upside down. The murmuring increased as everyone now saw it. It was just hanging there, an entire building. Some assumed it was some kind of illusion, or maybe some publicity for an upcoming movie but the ARMOR agents knew better than that when they sensed the darkness emanating from the structure.

* * *

Nobunaga sat upon a throne that looked like it was made of skulls that were painted in gold, piled on one another to create it. There were still blood red cushions for comfort. His suit of armor stood at his side, vigilant like a sentinel. The dark room was lit only by candlelight.

"Come forth, my vassals!" Nobunaga called and they came out of the shadows to greet their master.

"Ranmaru is here, My Lord!" declared a little girl who looked to be twelve years old with short, green hair, wearing a black dress and a frilled collar. What really was unique about her were the rabbit ears she sported. She also had pale, white skin. She actually bounced a bit before kneeling before Nobunaga.

"Dokurobou, Master," said a tall, muscular man who sported purple skin and dressed in the robes of a. The skin tone was not the oddest thing about him, it was the hockey mask he wore and the short katana that was lodged, horizontally, in his head. He had a kanabo which was carried in one hand as he knelt before Nobunaga.

"Tsugarubi, present, Nobunaga-sama," said a man with long, grey hair who sported a purple kimono. A ceremonial cloth was wrapped around his head, concealing his eyes. He knelt down before Nobunaga. There was a reason for his eyes to be concealed and it was a deadly one in fact.

"Kokuryuhime, Your Majesty," said a tall young woman with blonde hair. She wore black plate armor, like a knight and carried a large sword. She knelt down as well, the tip of her sword on the floor. As the general of Nobunaga's army, she possessed absolute loyalty to her lord and being driven by her own twisted sense of justice she'd been nicknamed the Selfish Princess.

"Yumedono is here as well, Sire," spoke a beautiful woman in a loose crimson robe and a tall hat that covered the upper half of her face. She knelt respectively.

Nobunaga nodded, acknowledging his vassals, his servants, and the ones who would carry out his will. He spoke, "My vassals, this is a new era and a new world. Therefore, the only fitting thing to do is to conquer it." He looked to Yumedono. "Yumedono, are your insects ready?"

"They are always ready, Sire," said Yumedono, smiling as she took out her flute "And my children are also starving. They require fresh meat and blood."

"Then go," he commanded. "Let all know what will happen to them if they attempt to defy me, Oda Nobunaga!"

Yumedono nodded and then stood up as she backed away into the shadows.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: The servants of the Devil King have been assembled! Nobunaga also faces the Kamen Riders and a Green Lantern, who he deems as insignificant obstacles in his path of conquest. Bet the boys have something to say about that!**

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Nobunaga is making his move as he sends out Yumedono to start his invasion plan in order to takeover Manhattan and New York City. What will she do? Can our heroes stop her?**


End file.
